


Kisses & Flowers

by paladinbecca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, F/F, Florist!Kanan, Stripper AU, Stripper!Mari, all of azalea are florists, all of guilty kiss are strippers, and all of cyaron are artisits, and also some ruby & hanamaru, idk if there's going to be other ships we'll see, main ship is mari & kanan, maybe some slight riko & you, this will make sense later hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: There was nothing odd about some blonde girl lingering around the side of a flower shop, right? Nothing odd about how little clothes she wore or how flirty she was? Well except to Kanan it was odd how this barely dressed girl kept lingering around her shop but yet she couldn't bring herself to make her leave.





	1. dandelion

_7:55 P.M_

There she is again, that blonde girl. That strange blonde girl that wore a dress that barely went past her thighs. She had to be cold, right?

Well Kanan was cold by just looking at the girl, she pulled her cardigan closer to herself but felt as if she was taking on the chill for two.

 

"Are you watching that girl again?" Dia asked as Hanamaru worked silently on a bouquet. "It's getting a bit weird now." 

 

"Huh? It's weird for me to stare at her?! She's right there about to catch a cold!" Kanan stated, not once looking over at Dia.

 

"Or she might be catching a dick." Dia whispered, just loud enough for Kanan to hear. The snide comment was enough to make Kanan look away, but Dia was right as the blonde left the corner with some guy.

 

_10:34 P.M_

 

"Oh Mari!" "Hello Miss!" "Shake that!" was all Mari has been hearing for the past few hours, along with some other vulgar things.

 

It's not like she wanted to be a stripper but it was more that as a college student, who was cut off from most of the family's money, she needed to get herself some money.

 

To her the only thing that made the job worth the while is Riko and Yoshiko, but she was at this point were she didn't think those two would be enough to keep her at that place. 

 

Maybe it had to do with that Mari was lowkey jealous of Riko's relationship with You while she was all alone and feels like she'll never have this great of a relationship like them.

 

 


	2. daisy

_8:05 A.M_

 

It's too early for Mari's liking but she knew that if she stayed in bed any longer she'd be late for class, and she was already on the verge of getting kicked out.

 

"It's not like they'd care anyway." She mumbled as she threw on a casual dress and slid into some flip flops before running to the main building.

 

_10:13 A.M_

"You!" Riko cheered as she jumped into her girlfriend's loving hold. 

 

Little did they notice the jealous looks from Mari as she walked out of the room nor the heart eyes from Ruby & Hanamaru as they looked at the two as "goals".

 

"I take it you have a project soon," Riko whispered in You's ear before leaving a gentle but tempting kiss on the jaw.

 

"Mm," You mumbled. "Will you help model for me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

_3:09 P.M_

 

Kanan had just finished her classes for the day as she saw her phone buzz with a text from Dia.

 

_You'll be at the shop soon right? We just got a huge order and I'll need help._

 

Kanan laughed to herself as the thought of Dia wanting help with making an arrangement since she was quite the perfectionist, but she hurried to the shop and helped make the arrangement.

 

_8:59 P.M_

 

How long has it been since Kanan and Dia worked on this arrangement and why didn't they ever stop to take breaks when needed.

 

"Oh I brought food." Hanamaru said as she walked into the shop holding bags of food with Ruby following behind.

 

"Have you two just finished?" Ruby asked quietly as the older two grabbed whatever food Maru handed them and went to town.

 

 

 


	3. tulip

_9:03 P.M_

 

"You're here awfully early." Riko stated as she saw Mari come into the back room before getting ready for the night.

 

"I couldn't just sit around in that apartment anymore," Mari replied as she sat down to work on her face. "Besides I figured if I got in early I could get more money." 

 

Riko just nodded, knowing that if she tried to pry into her personal life more and more it'd wouldn't end well- and Riko wasn't really the prying type.

 

_9:19 P.M_

 

Chika followed You into the quite large art studio.

 

"How were you able to get this place?" Chika asked as she sat her bag down and reached for a clean canvas.

 

"Riko was able to get it for me," You answered as she grabbed her sketch book. "Besides we'll need all the room we can get to work before these final projects are due." 

 

"So will Ruby be coming too?" 

 

It was almost as if she got called on common because before You could answer about the redhead's whereabouts, she walked into the studio carrying a bunch of different flowers.

  
"Maru was able to get me some flowers we could use as reference." She whispered as the two helped her empty her arms.

 

_12:40 A.M_

 

Neither the artists nor the strippers knew how much time has past, but yet the florists were  _exhausted._

 

Even though it was an typical day at the shop, but due to the huge sudden order and everyone at school suddenly being on edge and working themselves due to the semester almost being up, the three were tired.

 

So the three decided to have a sleepover at Dia's place due to her owning the biggest place, so they decided to just unwind before they had to go back to the damn flower shop in a few hours.

 

To say the least, they never got a wink of sleep but just spending time together outside of the shop and classes were enough to help relieve them of their currents stresses. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
